The Snow Can Be a Warning
by Heta14
Summary: Short one-shot.  Got inspiration while shoveling snow.  Pre-Lightning Thief.  Please Read and Review.


**Hey, I thought of this story when I was shoveling snow the other day for my father. If you didn't know, this takes place before the Lightning Thief. :)  
**

**Me: Boreas must be mad at the Northeast.**

**Dad: Who the hell is Boreas?**

**Me: DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME IN VAIN!**

**Dad: Isn't it supposed to be God, not Boreas?**

**Me: BOREAS IS A GOD!**

**With out further ado here is the story, please review, it makes me so happy :)

* * *

  
**

Percy grumbled as the cold wind whipped in his face, and pulled his scarf closer to his head. I just want to keep in the heat, he thought in his head.

Snow whipped around the street where he was waiting for the bus. Almost nobody was outside of their apartments on 34th street. It was pure bad luck that he forgot his history notes at school when there was a big test the next day. Percy sighed. Of course, there wasn't any point to studying because he would probably get kicked out for doing something weird. Again.

_It's not my fault._ Percy thought to himself. _Okay, maybe it is but I don't even know what happens. _

Percy looked down the street, still no sign of the number 12 bus coming down the street. He stomped his feet and rubbed his hands together to try and keep warm.

"Trying to keep warm?"

Percy's head shot up, and standing there, was a middle aged man and a girl about his age holding hands. The middle aged man had ice blue eyes, and so did the girl. Even though they were wearing the same amount of clothes as Percy, they looked like they were perfectly fine with the seemingly subzero temperature.

"Yeah." Percy muttered. He looked at the father and daughter, who were just staring at him. Damn this is uncomfortable, Percy thought.

"You guys waiting for bus 12 too?" Percy shouted. The wind was getting stronger, and it was super cold wind. The father looked at the daughter, who shrugged. THE man looked back at Percy.

"Yes, we are waiting, for this _bus 12_." The man said in a strange way. Percy smiled inside. He was probably one of those rich people whose cars were snowed in, and had to actually take public transportation somewhere when the weather got harsh.

"Nasty weather New York's having huh?" Percy said. The man chuckled.

"Personally young man, I think this weather is very nice." He said smiling.

"Then you must be insane!" Percy shouted back over the wind. The girl looked really mad, and her fists tightened, and she glared at Percy. Percy closed his eyes as the snow started coming down even harder. The older man patted the girl on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. Her fist unclenched but she still looked at Percy liked she wanted to kill him. Slowly the snow started falling a lot softer.

"Do you want to know something young man?" The man said again. He smiled in a curious way.

"What?" Percy said back. Suddenly, the sky got really dark and thunder started rumbling.

"I swear, that the weather around this time of the year is crazy here, don't you agree?" Percy said.

"Maybe the gods that control the weather are crazy" The man mumbled softly. Percy just shook his head, he probably misheard the man.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Percy said. The man sighed, and the daughter whispered into his ear. He nodded and looked at Percy again.

"I can't tell you." The older man said. Percy felt infuriated. If this guy was trying to annoy him, he was doing a pretty good job.

"but," the man started again. "Just make the right choices in the future Percy, alright?"

At that moment, the number 12 pulled up to Percy, and the door opened. Heat came out from the door. And the bus driver looked grumpy.

"HEY KID, You gettin' on? You're letting cold air on!" The bus driver shouted at Percy.

Percy walked up the first two steps, and looked behind him. The father and daughter were gone. That's strange. Percy thought. Weren't they going to get on the bus? Percy sat down on a seat. He went over the recent conversation in his head. With a jolt of realization, he wondered how the man had known his name, when he hadn't told him it. He turned around quickly and looked at where he was standing earlier. There was only one pair of footsteps.

Percy relaxed in his seat, and pondered if he was imagined the conversation with the man or not.

At the empire state building, the man sat down on a bench and the girl sat down next to him.

"Father," The girl started off. "Zeus and Poseidon won't be happy that you talked to Percy Jackson. That could be considered influencing the fates." The man sighed and took off his coat.

"I know, I know Khione." He put his coat over the bench. "Never liked coats much, they make me feel too warm."

Khione looked at her father. He liked heroes too much, and that was going to be a weakness someday. She swiftly stood up and faced her father.

"Come on, Zeus is probably waiting for us at Olympus now." She said in a stern manner. The man sighed, and leaned back farther in the bench.

"I know. I don't feel like going up right now…Zeus can be such a stupid moron sometimes." He groaned. He then reluctantly got up, and the man and Khione walked into the Empire State building lobby. Inside, some business men gave the man odd stares. It was about 10 degrees out and he was wearing only a business shirt. They walked up to the receptionist who was reading a James Patternson book. The receptionist saw the man and Khione, and automatically but down his book.

"Good Afternoon, are you here for an appointment?" He said in a monotonous way.

"Yes, on the 600th floor." The man responded. The receptionist's eyes widened.

"And may I ask who you are?" The receptionist said in respectful manner.

"I am Boreas, God of the North Wind." The man said. Then Boreas walked to the elevator with his daughter next to him.

* * *

**This is just a one shot. So please don't expect more chapters, if you do want more, maybe I'll make a story about Boreas. **

**So how'd you like it? Nudge Nudge, review button :)**


End file.
